


Tea

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Host Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Sabriel - Freeform, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Sam and Gabriel accidentally get sent to an alternate universe in an escape attempt, they land in the middle of a small bookshop.





	Tea

A pissed off archangel is not something that you wanted and yet here Gabriel was, seething. Sam was bloody and bruised and looked on the verge of passing out at any moment. The fact that Baldur was the one who had inflicted the wounds did not bode well for the god of war.

"Sam, can you hear my voice?" Gabriel asked, kneeling by the hunter's side.

"Gabe?" Sam frowned, looking up from where he was currently slumped against the wall. The last hit had made him a bit dizzy. He wasn't entirely sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah, it's me, I've got you, come on."

"Loki, where do you think you are going with him? He is mine," Baldur snarled.

"Sorry, bucko, but not today," Gabe snapped his fingers at the same time as Baldur.

In a whirl of noise and bright lights, Sam and Gabe found themselves in the middle of a cramped bookshop.

"Damn, Baldur," Gabriel swore, gripping his head. He immediately forgot all about his own pain when he remembered Sam had been hurt.

"Sam, are you alright," The worried archangel cupped Sam's face to get the hunter to look at him.

"I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"Oh, goodness."

"What the heavens?"

Two voices caused Gabriel and Sam to look up.

There were two men in the shop. One was rather tall and lanky where the other more rotund, and short.

"Where did you take us?" Sam blinked as he attempted to stand.

"Well I intended to take you back to the bunker, however Baldur did something and now we're...where are we?" Gabriel asked the two men.

"London. Soho to be exact," The shorter one answered kindly.

"London?" Sam rose a brow.

"No, that's not right," Gabriel shook his head. "This is...this is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"He's an angel. But I don't know him," Gabriel answered, looking at the shorter man.

"Oh, I'm Aziraphale. I've been stationed on earth since the beginning. To guard the garden."

"I thought that was Gadreel?" Sam looked to Gabriel for confirmation.

"This isn't our universe. That tricky bastard," Gabriel huffed, finally standing to his feet. He gently helped Sam up.

"Uhhh, what?" Sam blinked at Gabriel like he'd just suggested they were in an alternate universe.

"Not our universe, like we're in an alternate world."

So he had suggested they were in an alternate universe.

"Who are you?" The lankier of the two men asked.

"I'm the archangel Gabriel and this is Sam," Gabriel explained.

"Gabriel?" the taller man sneered.

"Now, dear, don't be rude. He's obviously not our Gabriel." Aziraphale put a hand on the other man's arm. "As I said, I'm Aziraphale. This is Crowley."

"Crowley? As in the demon?" Sam frowned.

"You know of me?" Crowley hissed.

"A version, though you're shorter. No less British. And you don't hang out with angels," Gabriel gave a head tilt.

"We're sorry to drop in, literally," Sam dabbed a still bleeding cut on his head.

"Oh, here," Gabriel reached over to heal Sam only nothing happened.

"Oh no, I seem to be depleted. Whatever Baldur did, I'm gonna need to recharge," Gabriel huffed.

"Oh allow me," Aziraphale stepped forward.

"Angel, wait-" Crowley reached for Aziraphale but it was too late. The angel waved a hand over Sam and his injuries disappeared.

"Thanks," Sam let out a sigh as the pain washed away from him.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the other angel slightly but said nothing.

"So if you're depleted how do we get home?" Sam turned to Gabriel then.

"I'm afraid I don't have that kind of power, I'm just a mere principality but it seems you two will need to rest. Would either of you care for some tea? I'll put the kettle on," without waiting for an answer Aziraphale scurried off.

"Angel, that's not-" But Aziraphale was already gone.

Crowley turned back to the men in front of him.

"Suppose I should be glad you're not all juiced up, otherwise I'd have been smited already I'm guessing," Crowley eyed the door, looking for the first chance to slip out of it.

"That's not really my thing," Gabriel waved a hand before pointing at Sam. "That's more his thing."

"He's an angel?" Crowley took a half step back.

"Hunter, but you're not in any danger from me, I imagine you're not terribly different from our Crowley if an angel is keeping you as company."

Crowley wished that made him feel better, but it didn't.

"Here we are, and I brought down these lovely cakes I got at the bakery this morning, in case you're hungry," Aziraphale returned with a tray of teacups filled to the brim which were in no danger of spilling over, and a plate full of tiny bite size cakes.

"Ooh, Cake," Gabriel lit up as he followed Aziraphale to the table that sat in the back of the shop. 

"You eat?" Crowley raised a brow above his dark glasses.

"I don't need to but I definitely enjoy it," Gabriel shrugged.

"Aziraphale's the same way," Crowley leaned back against the couch, throwing an arm along the back.

Sam took a cautious seat on one of the old ornate chairs and took a teacup from Aziraphale.

"I do hope you like green tea," Aziraphale seemed pleased to be serving the hunter.

"I do," Sam smiled thankfully. That wasn't a lie. He didn't drink much hot tea, but when he did, green was a favorite.

"No tea for you?" Sam asked, looking at Crowley.

"Oh it's not really his thing," Aziraphale gave a snap and a glass of bourbon appeared in his hand. "Here you go, dear."

"Ah," Crowley lit up as he took the glass.

"So you two are..." Gabriel gestured to the pair.

"Are what?" Aziraphale asked innocently.

Sam noticed the way Crowley tensed, stopping mid sip.

"Friends?" Sam finished. He was always good at reading people.

Gabriel looked like he was about to suggest he meant otherwise, but the look Sam shot him stopped him.

"Oh yes, for a very long time now," Aziraphale smiled, pleased.

Crowley untensed and finished taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you two friends?" Aziraphale asked, looking between Sam and Gabriel.

Sam's face heated with a blush.

Gabriel's eyes darted to the hunter. "I suppose you could call us that."

"You mean to tell me an angel fell for a human?" Crowley sat forward, suddenly intrigued.

"It's easy when it's Sam," Gabriel smiled.

Sam's eyes dropped to his tea. He still wasn't used to the idea and they'd agreed to take it slow.

"Huh, that's a new one," Crowley leaned back, a smirk on his lips.

"You've been on earth since the beginning and you've never fallen for anyone?" Gabriel asked looking at the other angel.

"Goodness no," Aziraphale scoffed at the idea.

"Fallen being the operative word there," Crowley piped in.

"Right, perhaps, loved is a better term," Gabriel offered.

"Oh I love all humans," Aziraphale smiled.

"Angel, he's asking if you ever loved a human like he loves this one," Crowley jerked a thumb towards Sam.

"Oh. No, I've never been in love...with a human," Aziraphale suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"More tea? Perhaps a few sandwiches?" Aziraphale didn't give them a chance to answer before he hurried back upstairs.

"You two have it bad for each other," Gabriel snorted before popping the last cake into his mouth.

"Gabe," Sam snapped.

Once again Crowley tensed.

"What? It's true," Gabriel shrugged innocently.

Same gave him a disapproving look.

"He's not there yet," Crowley piped in then, looking longingly at the stairs the angel had disappeared up.

"You sure about that?" Sam frowned.

"He knows how I feel; I'm just waiting on him to catch up."

Sam swallowed hard, he remembered being the one to have to catch up. He had had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that an angel, much less an archangel, could love him. But Gabriel had been patient with him.

-

The rest of the afternoon was filled with comparisons of their respective worlds. Sam loved learning how different things were here and how the history of it all played out versus theirs. Gabriel loved the food and seeing his hunter smile.

"Well I'm already feeling better. What do you say we give this a second try?" Gabriel said when he'd eaten the last of the sandwiches.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you again for...everything and sorry again...for everything," Sam stood holding his hand out to the angel.

"Oh it was my pleasure. I so rarely have company."

"What am I, angel, chopped liver?" Crowley scoffed, throwing his hands up.

"Oh, you hardly count, my dear," Aziraphale waved a dismissive hand at the demon.

"Well that's rude," Crowley mumbled just loud enough so Aziraphale could hear. This earned an eyeroll.

"I hope you two have a safe trip, and best wishes to you both," Aziraphale beamed as Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's.

With a snap they were back in the bunker.

Dean, who was on the phone, looked shocked, "Nevermind, they're here." He hung up the phone and pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Where the hell have you two been? It's been three damn days? I've called you a dozen times," Dean released Sam and turned to the archangel.

"You can't answer a damn prayer?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, we got...transported. We needed Gabe to recoup. I didn't know it had been so long, I'm sorry," Sam opted not to tell his brother exactly where he'd been transported. He doubted the older Winchester would be very pleased to hear they'd had tea with an angel and a demon in another universe.

"Next time you two get lost in each other's eyes for three days, call," Dean snapped. "I need to let everyone know you aren't dead."

Gabriel snickered as Dean stalked out of the room.

"So time moves differently in alternate worlds, good to know," Sam shook his head, a smirk of his own on his lips.

Gabriel pulled Sam into him.

Sam sighed as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel, "Thanks for stepping in by the way. I was losing that fight fast. Had no idea it was Baldur I was up against."

"I'll always be there for you, Sam."

Sam only held tighter. It was still strange being with Gabriel, but he rather liked it. He hoped that Aziraphale would come around. Crowley, despite being a demon, seemed to truly love the angel. And everyone deserved to be loved.


End file.
